


Nothing More, Nothing Less

by EmeraldWaves



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Implied Totsuka dying, M/M, Smut, also sadness because when is this pair not sad, but not suPER graphic, canon stuff, for the lovely sam sorry this is sad, mikototsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoto is content with Tatara. He doesn't need anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing More, Nothing Less

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolatebun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatebun/gifts).



> This came from the prompt _'things you said when we were the happiest we ever were'_ which was submitted by [hiyokooo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyokooo/works/). I've been wanting to write a longer Mikototsu fic for a while, so I hope you like it, even though the style is kind of weird XD ^^

Suoh Mikoto was never one for emotions; as a teen, many of the things normal humans felt—happiness, sadness, anger—blended together for him, with minor fluctuations between the various colors of the human soul. He’d always imagined himself as a content person, someone who simply _was_ , nothing more, nothing less. And yet somehow, in the end, anger was trying to overtake all the other emotions. The red aura pulsated deep inside of his soul, attempting to consume him and those around him, and Mikoto was terrified fear was what would actually kill him, an emotion he hadn’t been familiar with at all before.

And then there was Totsuka Tatara, all of Mikoto’s happiness bundled up into one obnoxious, bubbly, strange man. He was the only one who saw Mikoto’s fear and ignored it—wrapped it up with a tight bow and pushed it to the side. Everyone thought Tatara was Mikoto’s weakest vassal, but to Mikoto, Tatara was the strongest. He kept the clan safe and happy. He held on to the joy many of them had let go of, or buried deep inside—Tatara bore it all, and in turn, Tatara forgot about his own pain.

Suoh Mikoto hadn’t meant to fall in love with Totsuka Tatara. In fact, he had meant to push him away—send him somewhere where he could be safe for all eternity, somewhere Mikoto could imagine he would be happy. But Tatara hadn’t let him—he snuck his way into Mikoto’s heart and took up residence there. He had meant to leave him behind in that hospital room, but Tatara had followed. Mikoto had wanted to send him away when the aura had taken over his body, terrified the idiot would hurt himself, (the idiot always hurt himself) but Tatara had stayed, not a bit of fear present in his brown eyes.

And worst of all, as time went on Mikoto found he was happy, something he had never expected to be. With every brush of their rough fingertips, caress of their dry lips, movement of their sweaty bodies, it seemed Tatara instilled his incessant happiness in Mikoto, replacing the fear and anger which slowly became dormant inside of him. It calmed him, and the more time he spent with Tatara, the more he realized his heart no longer belonged to himself. Mikoto always felt guilty, he knew his heart was a heavy burden, but it was one Tatara didn’t mind carrying.

 _You’ll never have to be alone, King._ Mikoto couldn’t count the amount of times he had attempted to get Tatara to stop calling him by that damn nickname. But he never stopped, always calling Mikoto as he pleased—Tatara never listened.

And at the end of the day, Mikoto was selfishly okay with it. Tatara probably deserved someone better. Someone who would share in the joys of life like he did. Mikoto didn’t exactly have the care to find the joys in life, and Tatara was right in front of him—he didn’t need anything else. But maybe Tatara deserved someone who could bear the burden of his own heart. Mikoto knew, deep down, there was a darkness in Tatara’s heart, a darkness Mikoto didn’t have the capability of understanding. 

Still, nothing changed Tatara’s feelings. Those had always been clear, with the way he followed Mikoto around. He’d latched onto him, and showed no signs of letting go. Mikoto couldn’t remember the first time they had kissed but Tatara had ended up in his bed, and that was where he seemed to end up quite frequently.

It usually started with Tatara’s coy smile, their love-making. The truth was, Totsuka Tatara was a fiend. He often wore a cute, innocent smile, but Mikoto always knew of his true intentions. It usually only took a flick of his brown eyes, or a gentle brush of their hands. Tatara wasn’t exactly subtle about what he wanted and when he wanted it. Tatara loved being the initiator, and often times Mikoto had to work to keep up with the insatiable blond.

But on the nights where Mikoto couldn’t sleep, or the nights where he jolted awake from the fear eating away at his insides, he took comfort in the blond laying next to him. He always slept so peacefully, Mikoto envied him. His blond hair fell over his peaceful eyes, moving subtly with the deep rise and fall of his chest.

Mikoto never woke him on purpose—usually he’d bury his face in Tatara’s neck, a hand draped lazily over his waist. But Tatara would wake up immediately at the sensation of Mikoto’s breath on his skin.

 He’d turn around and stroke his smooth, pale thumb over Mikoto’s hot cheek. _King,_ he’d whisper, more a comfort than anything else. Tatara doesn’t need to ask Mikoto any questions, not when their eyes locked, still cloudy from lack of sleep. Mikoto’s wrist pulls back, and his rough fingers grip Tatara’s hip, pushing his back down against the bed to roll on top of him.

There would be silence between them, Tatara’s cheeks heating up. There is no need for words, there isn’t usually a need for any sort of speech with Mikoto. And even when Tatara isn’t talking, Mikoto loves his lips. (He might even love them more when he’s silent.)

Tatara moves his thin finger up Mikoto’s cheek and brushes his fingertips under Mikoto’s tired eyes. It’s concern, Mikoto thinks, since everyone knows the Red King seems tired more often than not.

When Mikoto’s eyes are closed, the nightmares creep into his mind. The images of flames, the heat consuming his subconscious, and in that world, Mikoto is alone. Tatara’s words echo through the smoked-filled orange sky.

_You’ll never have to be alone, King._

But he is. In that world he’s alone, and though he wants to call out to him, he has no voice. It’s usually then he jerks awake, his vision focusing on the dark shadows of the mostly empty room. Alone except for Tatara. Tatara’s hands are on his face, his fingers move from under his eyes and curl around his cheeks. His hands are so small, thin, and fragile, and Mikoto nuzzles against his palm, like a cat. _I’m here_ , Tatara whispers and Mikoto sighs, pressing their foreheads together. Tatara doesn’t need to say it, Tatara’s presence next to him now is plenty enough for Mikoto. Still, the words settle in his heart. Tatara is indeed there, right in front of him, and Mikoto _needs_ him.

 Mikoto covers Tatara’s lips with his own. His thick hands cup Tatara’s chin and he kisses him passionately, his teeth pulling on Tatara’s lower lip. Tatara’s kisses are lazy, his head pulling up with Mikoto’s movements. Tatara moans, his voice hoarse and squeaky from the sleep still caught in his throat. His legs spread so Mikoto can settle himself there, resting in the comfortable, familiar spot.

A grunt escapes Mikoto's lips as their hips brush together. His body feels hot, burning with desire as Tatara's body comes to life. _King_ , he whispers again, his breath is wet on Mikoto's lips and a shiver rolls through his spine. Tatara's thin legs slide up, resting on the side of Mikoto's hips. The Red King knows Tatara loves when he gets like this, a yearning Mikoto only has for Tatara. The blond likes to initiate, and Mikoto loves that. He loves when Tatara backs him into a corner and slides his hands down his chest, or rides him, bouncing and rolling his hips with a desperate, frantic need, but Mikoto knows nothing thrills Tatara more than Mikoto taking what he wants when he needs Tatara late into the night.

His eyes flicker open, and Tatara's brown hues meet Mikoto's golden eyes in the dark. Tatara's eyes glow in the darkness, and Mikoto stares down at him, a small sigh slipping between his lips as they kiss again. There are nights when he wants nothing more than to press inside of Tatara's body, and watch the smaller writhe beneath him. His hips jerking with the movement of Mikoto's thrusts and pushes.

But tonight, he wants to explore.

Mikoto moves his lips to Tatara's chin, kissing down his jaw, as the blond presses his head against the pillow, giving Mikoto all the space he could possibly need. Waves of pleasure are tingling Tatara's sensitive skin, Mikoto can see the shivers rolling over Tatara's skin. Mikoto settles in the crook of Tatara's neck and takes in his scent. The smell of secondhand smoke, sweat, and apples waft into his nose, and he knows part of his own scent has settled onto Tatara's skin. Mikoto doesn't mind, he likes that Tatara has become so inherently his, his vassal, his lover, his. He kisses him more, his breath shallow against Tatara's body as he sucks on his neck, leaving small red marks on his pale, tight skin.

A hand slips up under Tatara's plain white t-shirt. Mikoto wonders why he even sleeps in the damn thing anymore since it's more often than not that Mikoto takes it off, wanting, _needing_ , to feel their skin touch and connect. He yanks the shirt off, their naked chests pressing together, and Mikoto kisses Tatara on the lips again. They exhale from their nostrils loudly, Mikoto's fingers sliding up Tatara's lithe wrist as he wraps their fingers together, squeezing his hand tightly. He never wants to let go of this hand, scared that if he does, Mikoto'll lose him forever, and watch Tatara slip away.

 _King, I'm here_. Tatara speaks against Mikoto’s lips, but already he feels so damn far away. Mikoto kisses down his neck and his chest, and he stares up at him, letting out a soft hum. Tatara's fingers slip through Mikoto's messy bed-hair, the red tendrils flowing through the space between his digits. It's a soft gesture and Mikoto leans into it, a purr-like noise slipping from his lips. He's always been a lion, and Tatara has been the only one capable of taming his wild heart.

But a lion can awaken something else inside his tamer, and that's just what Mikoto plans to do.

He pulls his hand reluctantly out of Tatara's to slide his hands down his waist, Mikoto’s rough palms caressing Tatara's soft stomach. His body rises and falls with the gentle breathing, shallow in Tatara's chest. Already Mikoto can see the small outline of the bulge in Tatara's pants and he licks his lips. Tatara wants him and needs him just as much, that thrills Mikoto, spurs him on. He pulls down Tatara's pants, tucking his thumbs into the waistline of his pants and underwear, tugging both off at the same time, releasing his hardened cock.

Mikoto wraps his hand around the length and strokes up slowly, brushing his thumb over the tip, working Tatara up, just as he knows the blond likes it. Tatara's back arches. _K-King_ he whimpers, and adjusts his legs as his toes curl into the sheets, his cock twitching against Mikoto's thrusts. The boy is so sensitive, but Mikoto couldn't care less. He loves it, he wants Tatara to come completely undone beneath him. A small 'heh' escapes Mikoto's lips as he flicks his tongue over Tatara's tip.

Tatara's breath hitches the moment Mikoto's mouth comes in contact with his cock. He grins, staring up at the way Tatara's body is moving, sweat glistening on his thin chest. His back arches again and his ankles wrap around Mikoto's back, drool slipping down his chin. Mikoto flicks his tongue over Tatara's tip once again, eliciting another moan from Tatara's lips. He smirks, happy Tatara is fully enjoying the slow treatment.

And then he slips his lips around Tatara's cock completely and he feels Tatara's heels shake against his back, pushing down into his skin. _I love—you_ , Tatara sputters out between his pants, his breath hitching as his thighs shiver and quake. Mikoto’s head is between his legs and Tatara’s blond bangs are stuck to his sweaty forehead. Mikoto loves those words, loves that he can draw them out of the blond. He needs Tatara, and Mikoto's scared that one day, if he loses him, he may break, and disappear into the dormant flames tucked away in his heart. His hands dig into Tatara's hips as he swirls his tongue around the tip, rewarding him for the gentle confession.

Tatara brings his hand down, his hips rolling up into Mikoto's mouth as the red-haired King begins to bob his head up and down on Tatara's cock, taking him completely into his mouth with ease. The air is filled with soft, high-pitched whimpers, and the slurps from Mikoto's mouth.

Mikoto spreads his fingers out, stroking Tatara's smooth hip bones jutting against his skin. Tatara feels soft beneath his rough, hot fingers, and he slides one hand down, cupping under his ass to spread his cheeks. It's nothing they haven't done before, but Mikoto likes to overwhelm Tatara; filling him, pleasing him, unraveling his very core with each touch and suck.

He presses a finger against Tatara's hole and he feels the blond's hips move upwards, inviting Mikoto to push further. Tatara isn't shy, and Mikoto knows exactly what he likes, still Mikoto does enjoy the gesture of the movement. He presses a finger inside of him, and Tatara let's out a sigh, as though he's been waiting for Mikoto to be inside of him this whole time. He pumps his finger in and out, matching his movements with his mouth.

And just as Tatara wiggles his ass, pressing against Mikoto's finger to beg for more, Mikoto slows down, teasing him, desperate to watch him rock and wriggle under his touch. He pushes another finger inside and curves them upward, purposefully missing Tatara's most sensitive spot as he moves tantalizingly slow, urging Tatara to moan and twist his body more. The blond groans and grips Mikoto's hair tighter. _K-King_ , the word comes from his lips again, but this time it's desperate and needy, Tatara’s begging, and Mikoto is ravenous for more.

His fingers hit Tatara’s prostate unexpectedly, and Mikoto’s mouth sinks down, engulfing Tatara completely. He chuckles, feeling a small spurt of pre-cum slip down the back of his throat, Tatara now a sweaty mess beneath him.

_Please!_

The one word is enough to drive Mikoto over the edge, pulling back from Tatara with ease as he discards his own boxers, positioning himself at Tatara's entrance. Teasing the blond is fun, but really Mikoto has wanted him all along, held himself back for the sake of bringing Tatara to an edge.

They sigh together as Mikoto enters Tatara, his cock stretching him just the amount Tatara loves. He moans, and immediately hooks his arms around Mikoto's neck, clinging to him tight. Mikoto rolls his hips against Tatara and he calls out softly. _King, yes_ he sighs, drowning pleasure. His chest moves up and down quickly as their bodies connect with each snap of Mikoto's hips.

Tatara palms are flat against Mikoto's back, but Tatara runs them over Mikoto's shoulders, then his neck and finally he stops to cup his cheeks.

Tatara's head is pressed against the pillow, his blond hair splayed out as he stares up at Mikoto, his fingers are smooth against Mikoto's hot skin, and his brown hues are heavy with lust and need. He loves him, his Tatara. He leans down and captures his lips, pumping into him over and over, kissing him hard. Mikoto never says a word, and he doesn't have to. With each kiss, grunt, thrust, Tatara knows Mikoto loves him more than he ever need to say. Words aren’t important to the Red King.

But Tatara says them again. He always says them…says them enough for the both of them. _I love you, King._. They’re soft words, and pleasure-filled. His moans echo in the small room, neither caring if they wake anyone up. Mikoto pumps into Tatara, staring down at him, their foreheads brushing together and Tatara’s smiling. He looks so damn happy, the idiot. _I love you._ He repeats it, and Mikoto’s about to lose himself, he can only accept these words when he’s with Tatara like this…they happiest they’ve ever been, moving together. Mikoto can’t ask for anything else.

Their naked bodies are close, pressed together tightly as Tatara shivers, and Mikoto pounds against his sweet spot. Tatara’s tiny body twitches and Mikoto remembers a time when he thought Tatara might break when they made love…and now Mikoto knows Tatara doesn’t mind if he breaks a little bit. Mikoto sees the sparks in Tatara’s eyes, and his mouth is open as a silent, choked moan passes by his lips. Tatara presses his forehead to Mikoto’s shoulder, his body clenching, tightening enough to bring Mikoto to his own finish, grunting as he pushes in as deep as he can for the final moment.

They’re connected now, both of them shaking and panting, the darkness enveloping their bodies as Tatara rubs his nose against Mikoto’s.

_Did you have a bad dream, King?_

Those words echo in his mind, and he wonders if maybe those nights together were the dreams, and the fiery world consuming him now was always the reality. Tatara’s so far away, Mikoto can barely remember the weight of body beneath him, or the feeling of their sweaty hands clasped together in that small, dark, empty room.

_You’ll never have to be alone, King._

Totsuka Tatara had never been a good liar. Suoh Mikoto had never been good at emotions.

His ear aches where Tatara’s blood entered his body, and waking up at night, he’s reminded he’s alive by the pain coursing through his veins, not the usual pleasure he felt with Tatara.

And now, with his happiness gone, Mikoto could tell the anger and fear were about to win, and for once, he didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> It was so nice to write a longer fic for Mikototsu! Hiyokooo has been so wonderfully supportive to me, so I hope you like this fic! <333 sorry it was so sad. (Also it was fun trying to not let Mikoto have any dialogue, even for a "things you said" prompt! LOL. Thank you so much to Gine for reading this over!!! 
> 
>    
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where I take requests that I take years to write  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about K things with me,


End file.
